


What To Expect When You're Not Expecting

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: A one-night stand has unexpected consequences.





	What To Expect When You're Not Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/gifts).



> This is a fill for the following prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _just anything where rey either gets pregnant or is pregnant !!!!! i guess you can interpret this as like, fluff where they're a family unit or PORN (bonus for the boys having massive pregnancy kinks/rey having a difficult pregnancy where she needs to be doted on). would also not be opposed to this being an ABO au where one of the boys is an omega and pregnant as well!! but that's optional_
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sure if I covered all the bases for this prompt! Pregnancy and a/b/o isn't my usual fare, so I hope I covered it to a satisfactory level! This is also my first reylux fic :-o

Kylo let out growl of frustration as his computer froze for the fifth time in an hour. He needed a new one, but he needed to get paid before he could afford that, and he needed to finish this fucking contract before he could get paid, but he needed his computer to do the fucking work. The incessant erection straining in his jeans was not helping.

He was better than this. Mind over matter. He closed his eyes, drawing in slow, deep breaths while the computer restarted. It helped, a little. He re-opened his programs and tried to remember which line of code he was up to when the sound of Hux's door opening and closing killed his concentration.

In an ideal world, Kylo wouldn't have to listen to his housemate's endlessly long bathing and whatever-else-he-did-on-a-Saturday-night routine. Instead, he was stuck listening to Hux splash around in the tub right on the other side of his wall. Armitage “I'm a beta so I'm not a slave to my body like you animals” Hux. Asshole. An asshole who paraded himself around the house wearing those fucking tight red briefs which hugged that skinny ass of his whenever Kylo was in a rut.

Kylo’s erection was back with a vengeance and he groaned loudly.

_Breathe. Just breathe._

The splashing sounds got more rhythmical and Kylo swore he heard a moan. Was Hux jerking off in the bathtub? Kylo jumped to his feet, surging with sexual energy. He could rip that bathroom door off its hinges and take Hux on all fours, right in the fucking tub.

_Where the fuck did that come from?!_

Hux was his annoying housemate, not a fucking omega in heat. He was sick of feeling like a trapped dog and sick of being tormented by Hux. Fuck it. Just fuck it all. Kylo aimed his rage at the first vulnerable thing he saw -- his wastebasket -- and kicked it across the room. Crumpled paper scattered all over the floor. His keyboard was next in line. He grabbed it with both hands and yanked it off his desk, then hurled it against the wall. Goddamn Hux winding him up like this, probably on purpose. After sending his desk lamp followed by a heavy glass paperweight in the same direction as the keyboard, he heard thumping against the wall.

“Will you quiet down?” Hux yelled. “I'm trying to take a bath!”

“I'm sure you are!” Kylo snapped.

While Kylo stood in his room, fists clenched and chest heaving, he heard Hux get out of the tub, shuffle around in the bathroom, then open the door. The knock on his own door came as no surprise, and Hux didn't wait for permission before opening it. He stood in the doorway, wearing that long pleated robe of his.

“I'm tired of this,” Hux declared. “Either you take suppressants like a normal person or go out and fuck someone and get it out of your system.”

Kylo stared at Hux blankly. He didn't want to mate, not yet. Until he found his soulmate, which he was sure he would, no casual knotting. He explained this to Hux in great detail on several occasions. “But--”

“I know a place,” Hux cut him off. “A beta and gamma bar. Not an omega in sight.”

That could actually work. However, he had a contract to finish. “I have to work,” Kylo said.

“Can you really work with your keyboard like _that?_ ” Hux asked.

Kylo turned to look. His keyboard was upside-down on the floor. The cable, which had been fraying for months, was hanging together by a thread.

“Fuck!” It was too late to go buy another one. He'd have to do that first thing in the morning.

“It's settled, then,” Hux said. “Get changed. We're going out.”

 

***

 

The bar was loud and crowded, and wherever he turned, people _looked_ at him, so he fixed his gaze on Hux’s back and followed him through the hordes of people to the bar.

“This will relax you,” Hux said, handing him a shot of something gold coloured.

Kylo knocked it back. It was rum of some kind. Hux did the same with his. Maybe if Kylo drank enough, his persistent boner would go away.

“Right, then,” Hux said. “See anyone you fancy?”

The bar was almost right next to the dance floor, which was full of people grinding against each other. Elsewhere, there were people drinking and talking in groups, and some drinking alone, watching the crowd. Normally Kylo would be able to smell at least a few omegas in heat with so many people in a confined space, but the only person he could distinctively smell over the scent of generic body odour and spilled beer was Hux. “No omegas,” he said to himself, cementing his observation.

Hux shrugged. “If there are any, they’re on suppressants.”

“And they’ll fuck an alpha?” he asked hesitantly. Even without his knot, Kylo was big.

The corner of Hux’s mouth turned up into a sly smile. “With your looks?” Hux’s eyes slowly travelled down Kylo’s body and then back up. “I don’t think you’ll have a problem.”

Several shots later, however, all Kylo managed to do was sit silently while Hux chatted up person after person.

“I need the loo,” Hux declared after collecting yet another phone number. This was his thing, apparently. Go out, meet prospective candidates, go home with one, then contact the others in order of preference when he needed a booty call.

Kylo ordered another drink in Hux’s absence. Finally, the alcohol seemed to be working, and the restlessness that had been driving him wild all evening dulled down some.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Kylo turned to see a young dark blond twink, skinnier than Hux. “Got one already,” Kylo said, nodding to the cocktail sitting on the bar in front of him. A second later, he realised it was a stupid thing to say.

“Can I join you, then?” the guy asked.

“Sure.” Kylo’s gut instinct was to say no, but if he didn’t have an actual fucking conversation with someone, his chances were zero. Kylo scowled when the guy sat in Hux’s stool.

“You look like you know how to handle a man,” the guy said, leaning in.

 _Do I?_ Whatever gave that impression, it was wrong. Kylo hadn’t fucked anyone since a sting of messy encounters in college, among other things, forced him to re-evaluate his life.

“I have to take a piss,” Kylo said, standing up suddenly. Hux was gone too long, anyway.

He disappeared into the crowd as quickly as he could, hoping the guy wouldn’t follow him. It took a few minutes of pushing past people to locate the bathrooms. They were down a narrow corridor, the walls of which were completely lined with people making out, or more.

And there was Hux, facing the wall and in extremely close proximity to someone. Kylo clenched his jaw and marched over to him, stopping just behind Hux and to the side.

“Hux,” he said.

Hux turned around. His eyelids were droopy and his face relaxed. There was lipstick smeared around his mouth. “Oh, Kylo,” he said, as if surprised to see Kylo at the very bar he dragged him to. “Good. I’d like you to meet-- What’s your name again?”

“Rey.”

A girl almost a foot shorter than both Kylo and Hux with long brown hair glared at Kylo.

“Rey. Yes. I should-- The toilet--” Hux was drunk. “Here, why don’t you--”

Hux extracted himself from between Kylo and the girl Rey and clumsily shoved them together as he stumbled in the direction of the men’s room. Rey looked him up and down, shrugged, then wrapped her hands behind Kylo’s neck and pulled him down towards her, crashing their lips together. Kylo moaned against her in surprise, but didn’t stop her and didn’t protest when her tongue pushed into his mouth.

Random girl or not, Kylo’s body was on fire. She tasted good and every touch of her body against his sent electric sparks through him. Her hands wandered down, feeling out his pecs, his sides, and eventually his crotch. “You’re a big boy,” she said against his lips.

“Uh huh,” Kylo replied. “I am.”

A light touch to his lower back alerted Kylo to Hux’s presence. “Shall we find somewhere a little more private?”

 _We?_ Did Hux mean the three of them? Of all the possible outcomes of this night, sharing a girl with Hux was not something Kylo had foreseen.

Rey looked and Hux, then Kylo, then shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

They all ended up in the back of a taxi, Rey in the middle of Kylo and Hux. They were headed back to their place after Rey revealed that she lived in a student dormitory. Kylo briefly zoned out, watching the world through the window outside pass by in a blur. A moan from Rey brought his attention back. He turned to see Hux and Rey making out again, right there in the taxi. Just as Kylo thought that he was going to be shoved out of whatever this thing between them was going to be, Rey’s hand grasped his thigh.

Okay. He was still included.

When they reached their shared apartment, Hux led them directly to his room. Kylo expected at least some pretence of socialisation. A nightcap, maybe, but there was nothing like that. Rey immediately climbed on the bed and sat right in the middle of it.

“Nice bed,” she said, smoothing the covers with her hands.

Hux had nicer things than Kylo, and the bed and sheets were no exception. Everything in his room was perfectly coordinated, unlike Kylo’s.

Kylo half expected Hux to neatly fold his clothing as he got undressed, but he tossed each item on the floor until he got to that tight red underwear of his, which he left on. He crawled on top of Rey, who wrapped her legs around him and let him grind against her. Hux’s ass looked so fucking tempting in those briefs, but Kylo had no idea how to include himself in this.

“Is your boyfriend planning to join in, or just watch?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Kylo and Hux said at the same time.

“I’m in the middle then?” she asked nonchalantly.

She didn’t give Hux a chance to respond before flipping him onto his side.

“Wait,” Hux said. “Kylo-- he’s an alpha. He’s in a rut.”

“Really?!” Her gaze shot to Kylo, eyes widening.

“If that’s a problem, I can take--”

“Not a problem,” Rey said and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and crawled toward Kylo.

Before Kylo could wrap his head around what he thought he heard Hux say, Rey was dragging him towards her, hands gripping his lapels. He let her push him down onto his back, let her kiss him, let her slide her tongue into his mouth. As the room spun, he became aware of two pairs of hands undressing him, one set clumsily undoing his shirt buttons, and the other working at his jeans.

“You’re big everywhere,” Rey said, running her hands over Kylo’s muscular chest.

“Indeed,” he heard Hux say from somewhere below.

Rey’s lips were back on his, and moments later, Kylo’s dick was out. In Hux’s hands. And then Hux’s tongue was on it, licking. Kylo groaned against Rey’s mouth. She moaned into his in return, and then her lips went slack and eyes fluttered closed, and Kylo realised it wasn’t because of him. Hux was doing something to her.

“Are you going to let your friend do all the work?” she challenged.

All of this may have been Hux’s idea, but Kylo wasn’t about to let him take all the glory. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up on top of him, then fumbled underneath the several layers of her weird flowing dress until his fingers found skin. She was all wiry muscle underneath. He lifted the dress up, meaning to pull it off over her head, but all he managed to do was get her stuck.

“Wait!” she instructed. “Pull it slowly.”

He did as instructed, with no help from the distraction of Hux licking slow, lazy licks up his cock. Eventually, she was free of the dress, wearing only a brown lacy bra and matching panties. The bra pushed her breasts up invitingly, and Kylo couldn’t help but give into the urge of burying his face in them. He pulled her down over him until her breasts were right in his face. They were soft, delicious. He licked and nipped and sucked all around every exposed bit of flesh before pulling one of the cups to the side to expose her nipple, which he immediately took into his mouth.

Rey moaned at this. Loudly. Kylo ran his hand down her side and then down the front of her panties, wanting to do more than just use his mouth. His fingers travelled past a tuft of pubic hair and slid into her very wet slit. It had been so long since Kylo touched a woman, and he suddenly craved to feel Rey from the inside. His fingers slid past her clit and bumped into something unexpected; Hux’s fingers were already buried in her, sliding in and out languidly.

Okay. Hux wasn’t some disembodied mouth on his cock. Hux was real. He was here.

Kylo backed off and settled his fingers on Rey’s clit, rubbing it in gentle circles while sucking on her nipple. Whatever he and Hux were doing, it was working. Rey’s moans got louder and louder until she cried out in a burst.

“Oh! I’m coming! I’m coming!” Her chest heaved as she panted.

Just when Kylo thought it was going to be all over, Rey pushed herself up with her hands on Kylo’s chest and shuffled backwards. Before he could figure out what was going to happen, she grabbed his dick, pulled her panties to the side, and slid onto it in one stroke.

“Fuck!” Kylo yelled.

She started riding him, moaning with one hand in her panties. The sight of that was far, far too much for Kylo to handle. He grabbed her by the hips and started thrusting into her mindlessly. Hux came up behind her, straddling Kylo's legs and not doing much other than running his hands over the front of Rey's body.

Hux was fucking watching them, maybe even getting off on it.

“Oh shit,” Kylo said, voice wavering. “I’m-- It’s--”

As soon as his cock started swelling, Rey’s eyes rolled back and suddenly her tight, wet walls were squeezing down on him. Kylo’s orgasm hit soon after, a wave of total relief washing over his body. His limbs went completely slack.

He nearly fell asleep with Rey still on top of him when Hux’s voice brought him back to full alertness.

“Do I get a turn now?” he asked.

Kylo opened his eyes. Hux was looking at Rey, still behind her. “Me?” she asked.

Hux nodded.

“As soon as he gets soft,” she grinned. “He’s quite big, though. I won’t be tight.”

Hux smiled. “I like sloppy seconds,” he said, his voice warm in a way Kylo never heard, probably because Hux never talked about things he liked.

After a few minutes, Rey climbed off and Kylo’s spent cock flopped onto his belly. Hux didn’t lose a moment, pulling off Rey’s ruined panties and undoing her bra. He was all over her, kissing her on the mouth, then all over her breasts, then lower until he was eating her out. Kylo just came in there, and Hux was licking it all up? His dick was suddenly interested again, growing hard. After such a long period of abstinence, Kylo could probably go for days.

Hux was still wearing his red underpants. Kylo absently reached for them, tugging on the waistband. Hux seemed to encourage this, poking his tiny ass out, so Kylo pulled them all the way down. His ass was as pasty as Kylo expected.

As soon as Hux kicked the underpants free, he moved up and over Rey and kissed her with his messy mouth. In a quick movement, he guided himself into her, grunting quietly. After a few thrusts, Hux turned to Kylo. “Are you done for the night?” he asked.

“No,” Kylo said defensively. His dick was hard again. He could go again. He needed to go again.

“Then get over here.”

Kylo bit his lip and obeyed, but it took Hux physically grabbing his hand and putting it on his ass to kick-start him into doing something. Was Hux asking Kylo to fuck him? The thought made Kylo’s cock twitch in anticipation. Okay. He would fuck Hux.

While Hux slowly thrusted into Rey, Kylo cupped one of Hux’s buttcheeks and squeezed.

“That’s it,” Hux encouraged. “Keep going.”

Fuck. Kylo’s fingers slid into the crevasse between Hux’s cheeks and over his hole. He slid his fingers around, surprised to find it wet. Hux must have lubed himself up in anticipation. Kylo explored him further, easily sliding one finger into Hux’s ass, and then another. Hux groaned at this, thrusting harder into Rey. Kylo didn’t even have to move; he kept his fingers still, letting Hux fuck onto them with every thrust.

Hux was _very_ wet. He must have filled himself up with lube. Kylo knew some guys did that. Better to be prepared than sorry, Kylo guessed. He got his fingers wet, then spread some of that wetness over his cock. Carefully, he manoeuvred himself so his knees were between Hux’s now spread legs, grabbed his cock, and pressed it against Hux’s opening. He pushed in, feeling Hux give way to his cock.

Beneath him, Hux cried out brokenly and Rey moaned in response. He didn’t even get a chance to thrust before his knot started swelling.

“Fuck!” Hux swore. “You’re too big! You’re--”

“Don’t worry about that,” Rey interjected. “Just fuck me!”

Hux vainly attempted to thrust, but wasn’t getting anywhere with Kylo’s cock holding him in place, so Kylo decided to take over. He braced himself on one arm and grabbed Hux around the torso with the other and moved him forcibly, in and out. It didn’t really work, so Kylo pulled Hux off Rey and rolled onto his back, still deeply embedded in Hux.

“Ride him,” Kylo said to Rey.

She climbed on top immediately, and within a minute, Hux came, screaming, and Kylo helplessly followed after.

Kylo didn’t remember what happened next. When he opened his eyes, the room was dark. He was lying on his side Hux’s ass was pressed against him, though Kylo’s cock had at some point slipped out. On the other side of Hux, Rey was lying on her back, sprawled out on the bed with Hux’s arm draped over her stomach. Woozy from the alcohol, Kylo closed his eyes again.

 

***

 

A small commotion woke Kylo up. It took him a moment to realise that he was in Hux’s bed, tangled up in Hux’s sheets. Rey was collecting her things from the floor, dropping her shoes as she went.

“You can stay for breakfast if you want,” Hux said, his voice croaky from sleep.

“Sorry,” Rey replied. “I have an exam this week, so need to go revise.”

“Oh?” Hux questioned curiously. “What are you studying?”

“Mechanical engineering.”

“Well, good luck, then,” Hux said.

In minutes, she was gone.

Kylo suddenly became conscious of being alone in the room with Hux. “I should shower,” he said, avoiding Hux’s gaze.

“Kylo.”

“You probably want your bed to yourself.”

“Kylo!” Hux grabbed his wrist. “Don’t overthink this. It’s just fucking.”

Except maybe it wasn’t. Not when Hux bent over the kitchen counter later that morning, offering himself up, then again the next day, and again, even after Kylo’s rut had passed.

 

***

 

Kylo woke up to the sound of Hux vomiting in the bathroom.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked, standing in the doorway. Hux was in his pyjamas, hunched over the toilet.

“I must have eaten something bad,” Hux replied weakly. “I’ll be fine.”

Hux wasn’t okay. By the third week of this, Kylo forced Hux to go see a doctor. While Hux was out, Kylo started preparing a light meal of chicken and rice that was easy on the stomach, since eating together was a thing now. He didn’t hear Hux come in until he stood in the kitchen doorway, looking pale and shaken up.

Kylo dropped the pan he was holding roughly on the stove. “Holy shit, Hux, are you okay?”

“Kylo,” he said, voice quivering. “I’m-- I’m--”

 _Dying? Was Hux dying?!_ Kylo gripped Hux by the shoulders, afraid he was about to faint.

“I’m pregnant.”

“You’re-- _what?!_ ”

“Pregnant,” he said, sounding completely defeated.

“But _how?_ ” Hux was a beta.

“Some people just don’t present in a clear way. There’s a genetic condition…” Hux trailed off.

“Who is the, uhh.”

Hux looked at him darkly. _Oh_.

“What do you want to do?” Kylo asked cautiously. He couldn’t deny that he was excited about this. If Hux was really an omega, maybe _he_ was the one for Kylo. They’d been getting along well lately, despite Hux claiming that it was nothing more than a housemates with benefits situation. And now, Hux was carrying Kylo’s child.

“I don’t know, I don’t know.”

Kylo swallowed. “We’d need a bigger place. Somewhere with a garden. I work from home anyway, I can take care of it if you want to focus on your career.”

“Kylo, are you serious?” Hux asked, his eyes wide.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

***

 

They arrived early to the obstetrician’s after the latest house viewing. Kylo had a good feeling about this one. It had big windows, a sliding door to a grassy back yard, and it was in a good neighbourhood.

“Kylo, is that--?” Hux pointed across the room at a young woman with her hair done up in three buns.

Rey, from that night. She was leaving one of the consulting rooms holding a large envelope, looking like she was about to cry.

Kylo had a bad feeling about this. He looked at Hux and Hux looked at him. They were both thinking the same thing.

“Hey,” Hux called out.

Rey looked up. As soon as she saw Hux and Kylo, her eyes widened. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“We’re, uh, expecting,” Kylo replied. Hux wasn’t showing much yet, not while wearing his jacket, anyway. With his clothes off, the bump was obvious.

Rey frowned. “I thought you two weren’t-- And you,” she looked to Hux. “Aren’t you a beta?”

“I’m complicated, it turns out,” Hux said.

“Rey, you’re not--” Kylo couldn’t say it. “You know. Expecting. Are you?”

“I am,” she said coldly.

Kylo wanted to probe further, but Rey mumbled something about having to go, and then she was gone.

“It might not be us,” Hux said.

“No,” Kylo said. “It might not.”

 

***

 

Kylo was in the supermarket on a mission to collect foods to satisfy Hux’s latest cravings when he saw her at the self check-out. Rey, really showing now, way more than Hux. Maybe Hux was right, and she got pregnant before they hooked up that night.

“What?!” she exclaimed. “ _Declined?!_ ” She sighed heavily and put two items back, then tried paying again. This time, it went through.

“Rey!” Kylo called out, abandoning his trolley and chasing after her.

“Are you stalking me?” she asked.

“What? No! I was just shopping. Are you okay? Do you need help?”

“I can take care of myself,” she declared.

She sure as hell didn’t look like it right now.

“I don’t have time for this. I have to move out of my room next week and still need to find a new place.”

That told Kylo pretty much everything he needed to know. “Why do you have to move?”

“You think they allow babies in student accommodation?” she snapped.

“Come stay with us,” Kylo blurted out.

“ _What?_ ”

“Stay with us. Me and Hux. We just bought a new place. Plenty of room.”

She furrowed her brow. “What’s the rent?”

“Don’t worry about the rent.” Hux was going to kill him.

 

***

 

Less than a week later, Kylo was loading a rental van with plastic bags full of clothing and a few beat-up cardboard boxes while Rey waited in the passenger seat.

“You haven’t asked yet,” she said when they finally left.

“Asked what?”

“If they’re yours.”

“I didn’t want to assume,” Kylo lied. He did assume, but he didn’t want to scare her off.

“You’re in the window,” she said frankly.

A sigh of relief passed through Kylo.

“Most guys would be running as far away as possible,” Rey said, curiosity in her tone.

“I’m not most guys.” Kylo didn’t know how to explain it. Making a family was something he always wanted, even an unconventional one, as this one was shaping up to be. “Why did you decide to keep them?”

Rey shrugged. “I had surgery as a teenager to remove some benign tumours around my fallopian tubes. The doctors told me I might never be able to conceive without aid. I didn’t think about birth control. I should have, but. _You_ know how it is. Anyway, I worried I might never get another chance, so here I am.”

“Does your family know?”

“I’ve got none to speak of.”

Kylo swallowed. Even his somewhat estranged family was sending him and Hux baby gifts and dispensing unsolicited advice about parenting. “It’ll be okay,” he reassured her. And himself.

 

***

 

“Popcorn!” Rey and Hux yelled in unison.

“Yeah, yeah, gimme a minute.”

They were both at eight months and suddenly mysteriously immobile. This affliction didn’t affect Hux while he painted the nursery, nor did it stop Rey from going to the gym.

“Sweet or salty?” Kylo asked.

“Salty,” replied Hux.

“Sweet,” said Rey.

Of course they didn’t want the same thing. Kylo sighed and went to the kitchen. He got the big pot out and poured some oil and corn kernels inside and put it on the stove. Ever since he started making popcorn this way, they refused to go back to pre-packed bag popcorn, and also refused to learn how to make it themselves.

“One for you,” Kylo said, handing a large plastic bowl of popcorn to Hux. “And one for you,” he said to Rey who excitedly held her hands out for the bowl.

Now that the house was basically ready, apart from a small amount of baby shopping left to do, they could finally relax a little. Rey and Hux chose to spend their free time marathoning _Battlestar Galactica_ together, which Kylo had seen before.

Kylo plonked down on the couch between them. He put one hand on Hux’s belly and the other on Rey’s. “How are my babies doing?” he asked.

“She’s pretty quiet today,” said Hux.

“These two are fighting non-stop,” Rey grumbled. It was true -- Kylo could feel them kicking almost continuously.

“I told you, Kylo. One’s mine and one’s yours. This house will be a disaster zone as soon as they’re born.”

 

***

 

For her first few days at Kylo and Hux’s house, Rey had spent her nights sleeping on the edge of their giant bed. It was supposed to be temporary, only until Rey’s bed got delivered. However, the bed came, yet Rey still ended up sleeping with them, using her room only as a study.

It suited Kylo just fine. The closer they got to the due date, the stronger each of their libidos was, and Kylo found himself providing a service of sorts nearly every night. Tonight, like many nights, he was between Rey’s legs, licking at her clit while rubbing his hands all over her big belly. Once she had her satisfaction, he moved on to Hux.

This far along in the pregnancy, Hux preferred having sex on all fours. Kylo’s usual routine was to eat him out a little, then fuck him from behind while Rey jerked him off. It was a good routine.

Kylo was happy to hear their content sighs when it was all over. A job well done. Both Hux and Rey needed their space, so they didn’t cuddle up, but each of them held Kylo’s hand while they drifted off.

In a month, it would be constant noise and chaos, probably. But for now, there was peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
